Leader of the Pack
by Aunt Bran
Summary: I always wondered how different their stories would have been if Sarah had lived and Billy had phased. I think he would have been an awesome wolf, and it would have been something like this…
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Black looked out the kitchen window as she washed the dishes. She smiled when she spied the enormous grey wolf bounding into the yard from the nearby woods and waited for the telltale slam of the screen door. She spoke without turning around, pulling the plug on the sudsy water. "You're late, honey. Trouble?" After so many years of marriage, their conversations were often conducted in shorthand these days.

Billy walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck, burying his nose in the dark hair that now was sprinkled with grey. He failed to notice that as his strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Nothing serious. Just chatting with Jake."

Sarah turned now, looking into those deep brown eyes she'd loved for so long. Billy still looked thirty, though he had been around much longer than that. Maybe he wasn't classically handsome, but she loved his rugged good looks, his noble profile, the luxurious black hair that he still wore in long braids. He looked every inch the chief of his people, and she loved him unconditionally.

"And how is number one son? I haven't seen him in ages - and that goes for Leah and the kids too. I wonder if I can talk them into coming for dinner Sunday," she mused.

"That would be nice, Sal. Give him a call later. He's on patrol now. Looks like we're all by ourselves for the moment." He grinned and brushed his lips against hers, lightly teasing, then kissed her deeply. The familiar thrill, slightly breathless and delicious, was still there. She couldn't remember not loving him, and she had no idea where he came up with that silly nickname so many years ago.

She reluctantly pulled away, smiling. "Now don't you go getting ideas, Billy Black. I've got work to do - and that lawn isn't going to mow itself!" He patted her butt, laughing, and swiped a beer out of the fridge on his way to the door. Sarah plucked it out of his hand and replaced it with a bottle of water, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?" She held up a hand to keep him from replying; they both knew what his answer would be. He blew her a kiss and, whistling, strode out to the garage.

She watched him go, still marveling at the change in him that was wrought when he phased, twenty years earlier. His walk was straight and proud, belying the fact that he had been wheelchair-bound before shifting. She would be eternally grateful to the Great Spirit, or whoever it was that decided to make him a strong, virile warrior.

Looking back on that fateful day, she remembered the chilling howl that had sent her running to the back door. The empty wheelchair in the middle of the garden. The enormous wolf that was just disappearing into the woods. She shivered again at the memory. Sarah had screamed for Jacob, but she tried to stop him before he took off into the woods, fearing that the giant wolf would eat him too. The longest hour of her life had ended with the two of them emerging from the forest, Jacob in his boxers and Billy, _jogging_ beside him and wearing Jacob's cutoff jeans.

Leah answered on the first ring. "Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Just missing you and the boys, dear. Any chance you could come for dinner on Sunday? Billy plans to barbecue since the weather is still warm enough to be outside. Please say yes!"

"Okay, okay," Leah replied, a smile in her voice. "I'll double check with Jake when he gets home, but we should be available. I'm sorry it's been so long, Mom. You'd think we lived 50 miles away! You and Dad okay?"

"Oh yes, we're fine. He's got a couple of chores for the boys to 'help' with." The twins would be thirteen in a few weeks, and they loved helping Grandpa around the house. With Leah working part-time at the library and Jacob running his repair shop as well as patrolling, Sue knew they were kept pretty busy raising two young boys. They all knew it was entirely possible that the boys would phase one day, but the vampire population had been pretty consistent in recent years. The Cullens were actually good neighbors, though the wolves would never fully trust them. "How about if I call your mom and invite her and Charlie too?"

"That would be great - kill six birds with one stone," Leah laughed. "I'll bring something for dessert."

As usual, the coastal Washington weather was uncooperative. Sunday dawned raw and drizzly. Sarah was forever grateful that Billy and Jake had built a large covered deck off the back of the house several years ago for just this reason. Most of their picnics were held in its shelter, and today would be no exception. She finished slicing hard-boiled eggs and arranged them artistically on top of the potato salad.

"Billy! Did you put ice in the cooler, honey? It'll need a few hours to get everything cold."

He appeared beside her. "Of course I did, my dear. And it was only the third time you asked me." She shook her head, smiling, and he gave her a peck on the cheek while he swiped a slice of egg off the top of the potato salad. She smacked his hand, but only half-heartedly.

"Sue's bringing her world famous baked beans," Sarah advised, "and Leah's making that chocolate layer cake you like so much. Looks like a giant conspiracy to spoil you rotten!" She laughed.

Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. "You handle that job pretty well all by yourself." He grinned down at her. "I love you, Sal."

"And I love you, Billy, but the next time you track mud into my kitchen I swear I'll take the broom to you!"

"Awww, your grandsons will be here in a while, so don't be worrying about the floor until everyone's gone. I'll wash it for you in the morning - I promise." She smiled up at him. She was in her husband's capable arms and surrounded by her family, so all was right with her world. The girls were both happily married, and Rachel and Paul lived just down the street with their two children. Paul, Jr. was ten and big for his age - not unusual for a Quileute boy. And sweet Jaci was almost nine - her grandma's pride and joy. Rebecca and Sol would be home for Christmas. They were still living in Hawaii, but they came to visit at least twice a year.

"It looks like you're just about ready, and our guests won't be here for hours yet."

She knew that twinkle in his eye. "Now, Billy, I still have to shower and get dressed, and I have to tidy up the family room…" That sentence was destined never to be finished. He lifted her easily and carried her up the stairs, kicking the bedroom door closed behind them.

Sue and Charlie were the first to arrive. "Look at you, Sarah - you never age!" She hugged her friend. "Not a bit of makeup, and you have that beautiful rosy complexion!" Sarah hugged her back, her cheeks flushing a deeper pink as she caught Billy's eye over Sue's shoulder and his lascivious wink. Charlie, who never missed a thing, just shook his head with a broad grin as he shook Billy's hand.

"Do you need a sweater or a shawl, Sue? It's pretty nasty out there," Sarah asked, pulling her own sweater tighter.

"No thanks, I'm fine, Sarah. If I get chilly I'll let you know. Are the boys here yet? I haven't seen them in a while - they've probably grown another foot!"

Sarah laughed and nodded. "That will be them," she smiled, as the front screen door slammed and running footsteps approached through the house. The boys burst out the back door and made a beeline for their grandmothers. Josh ran straight to Sarah and threw his arms around her; they were almost the same height. Jason, a bit less demonstrative, hugged Sue - then they all switched, in a loving tangle of hugs and kisses.

Sarah could hear Jake and Leah in the kitchen. "You guys need any help in there?"

"Nope - we're just putting stuff away." Jake appeared first, with Leah right behind, and they repeated the hugging ritual again.

Billy clapped Jacob on the back. "Come on, son. Let's get this fire started. The natives are getting restless." He grinned at the boys, who were off and running toward the tree house in the far corner of the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sue watched the boys climb up the rope ladder, then looked at Sarah. "Well, that was fun while it lasted." She laughed. "How are you, Sarah? I was so glad to hear from you. We get so darn busy. I've been spending a lot of time at Charlie's house…" She casually glanced at her left hand, and Sarah gasped.

"Is that an engagement ring?" She grabbed Sue's hand and admired the tasteful sapphire and diamond ring, sparkling even in the gloom. "When did this happen?"

"Just last night," Sue answered with a wide smile. "We've been dating for years, and I've been a widow for eighteen. Charlie's a good man, Sarah, and I love him. I haven't told anyone but my kids - so you're the first."

Sarah jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sue. "I'm so happy for you! You both deserve to be happy, and you seem so natural together. You enjoy the same things - aww, this is great! Have you set a date?"

"Not yet, but it will be in the spring. We're not getting any younger, and there's no real reason to wait. We'd just like to be married on the beach, so we'll wait for warmer weather. Charlie told Bella this morning, and she's really excited for us too." She smiled at the group of men chatting around the fire, and suddenly they all turned to look at her. "I think Charlie's sharing our news with Jake and Billy," she laughed. "Either that, or I have something stuck on my face from breakfast!"

Billy's voice boomed across the yard. "So now it's a celebration!" He lifted his beer bottle in Sue's direction and took a long drink, then patted Charlie on the back and spoke more softly, a big smile on his face. "She's a good woman, Charlie - and you're a lucky man. I know you'll be happy together."

Leah uncovered a veggie platter on the picnic table and turned to the two women. "So, Mom told you her news?" She smiled and hugged Sue. "All the boys wanted to know is if they had to call Charlie 'Grandpa' now. I told them that's Billy - they can call Charlie Granddad. Let's see how long that lasts." She hustled back into the kitchen, emerging a few minutes later with a tray of condiments. "That fire ready yet?" she hollered in Billy's direction.

Billy nodded, and Leah went back in to get the burgers and hot dogs.

Charlie moved closer to Billy so the women wouldn't overhear. "I think I need to learn a little bit of Quileute, Billy. I'm pretty sure that's how Sue cusses at me." He chuckled softly. "On second thought, maybe it's best that I don't know." He turned serious. "It really is nice having a good woman in my life again after all these years."

"I almost lost Sarah once, Charlie," Billy confided. His expression was somber, all traces of frivolity gone from his voice. "She was in a bad car accident - you probably remember it." Billy had managed to lift the car off of her before it burst into flames, saving both her right leg and her life. Of course Charlie didn't know that part of the story. "I'm not sure I could have gone on without her," he continued.

Billy looked solemn. "Well, at least that story has a happy ending. And ours will too. I'd love that woman, Billy - even if she couldn't cook." He smiled, and the banter lightened again as he patted his stomach.

As the fire burned low, the family gathered around its warmth. The rain had stopped, and the night sky was brilliant with stars. Josh looked at Billy, his eyes pleading. "Please, Grandpa? Just one story?"

Billy smiled. He was glad his grandchildren respected the Quileute tradition of passing along their stories around the campfire. They loved to hear stories about Raven and the other animals, back when they were like people. They talked and paddled their canoes, hunted and fished. And that Raven was such a trickster!

The children were soon enthralled by Billy's story. His voice was deep and musical, and his stories were sprinkled liberally with the fascinating Quileute words that they learned in the reservation school.

At work the next day, Leah was shelving books when she felt a timid tug at the hem of her sweater. "Jaci! Hello, sweetheart!" She dropped to her knees and hugged her niece.

"Hello, Aunt Leah," Jaci replied with a smile, her small arms wrapped around Leah's neck. "I need to find a book for a book report. Can you help me?"

Leah smiled and pretended to read her ID badge. "You're in luck, sweetie, because that's exactly what I'm here for!" Jaci giggled. "What kind of books do you like to read?" Leah asked, heading for the children's section with her arm around the little girl. Paul was seated in an easy chair, looking at a magazine. He looked up and grinned.

"I knew you'd get someone to help you, Jaci. Where'd you find that pretty librarian?" He winked at Leah.

"Awww, Daddy, it's just Aunt Leah!" Jaci chided. She took Leah's hand and followed her to the animal stories section. After a brief, whispered discussion, they decided on a book about polar bears. Some of Grandpa Billy's best stories were about bears.

"No work today?" Leah asked Paul.

He shook his head. "Working on the rez project this week. I took some vacation time from work." Paul was an architect with a prestigious firm in Forks, but his real love was his pro bono work for the Quileute tribe. They were in the process of building a large meeting house in LaPush, and Paul was overseeing the construction. Leah suspected he was also helping to fund the project.

"I drove by the meeting house yesterday," Leah smiled. "It's coming along nicely. It will be great to have an indoor place to meet - campfires are nice when it's not raining!"

Paul quickly warmed to the subject. "It's nothing fancy, but it will have a big kitchen, a gym, and modern bathrooms, as well as a meeting room with conference tables. We should be able to carry on our ancient traditions in 21st century comfort." He smiled. "I'm heading over there now with my foreman." He picked up a pink hard hat from a shelf and settled it on Jaci's head. Her name was stenciled in large black letters across the front. "Ready, Punkin?" She beamed up at him and took his hand.

Paul had barely left the parking lot when a large shadow fell across Leah's desk. She looked up, startled, and smiled when she realized it was Jacob. "Well, it seems it's family day here at the library. Paul and Jaci just left. To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from my handsome husband?"

Jake laughed, his teeth bright against his russet skin. "Can you get off for a lunch break? I was headed to the diner...and I missed you."

"Awww. How can I resist a line like that?" She grinned. "Just let me tell Kristina that I'm leaving, and I'll grab my purse." She was back in three minutes flat. "Since you missed me so much, is it safe to assume it's your treat?" She kissed his cheek and linked her arm in his as they walked outside.

"Absolutely." He walked her to the far side of his truck, parked at the very edge of the lot, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply. "All that talk yesterday, about my mom's accident...Harry's heart attack...I just wanted you in my arms."

She smiled, her face pressed against the soft flannel and his strong, steady heartbeat. "I'm glad, baby, but I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob seemed hesitant to let Leah go, and she looked up at him with some concern. "Honey? What's going on here?"

"Can you take the rest of the day, Lee? I need you."

Now she was worried. She withdrew her phone from her pocket and dialed the library. "Kristina? It's Leah. Look - I need to take the afternoon off. Can you manage?"

She could hear the smile in Kristina's voice. "Does this have anything to do with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome - the guy who just walked you out?"

"Sort of." Leah laughed. "But not what you think. He's my husband, and we have something to take care of."

"Lucky girl. Don't worry about it, Leah. You're part time, so you only get paid when you're here. Don't sound so guilty! I don't ever remember you calling in sick as long as I've been here. I'll see you next week."

On the other side of the reservation, Sarah Black was taking a steaming apple pie out of the oven. "Damn it, Billy, you have to let it cool!" She smacked his hand affectionately and sighed. "I swear, if you didn't have that wolfy metabolism you'd weigh three hundred pounds!"

He chuckled and withdrew his hand. "I can't help it that you're such a good cook, Sal."

Sarah harumphed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Billy Black. I've been trying to get you to eat healthy for more than thirty years!"

He raised an eyebrow. "By making the best apple pie in the entire Pacific Northwest - maybe the world?"

"I give up." Sarah grinned at him. "You could charm the diamonds off a rattlesnake." She hung the potholders on the hook by the stove and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know the only reason I stick around here is because you're such a good kisser, right?"

He laughed, his eyes crinkling merrily as his hands encircled her waist. "Now who's full of blarney?" He bent to touch his lips to hers, and she surprised him by opening her mouth to his kiss. Her tongue touched his, hesitantly, before she murmured against his lips, "I love you, you old coot. How about if we snuggle in and watch an old movie?"

He took her hand and led the way to the living room and chose a sappy old movie from the cabinet, then slid it into the player. He handed her the remote and settled in next to her, his arm around her shoulders. She pushed "play" and, ignoring the movie, turned to kiss him softly.

"Really, Sal? _It's a Wonderful Life_? Don't we know that one by heart?" He grinned and took her face in his hands, kissing her again. "What was that?" They listened quietly and both heard a timid knock at the door. Billy hurried through the kitchen and opened the back door.

"Paulie! Is everything okay?"

The boy nodded. "There's nobody at my house, Grandpa, and Mom said to come here if that ever happened. Maybe she went to work with Dad. I just got home from football practice, so…" he smiled. "Here I am."

Billy swung the door wide, and Sarah appeared in the doorway. "Are you hungry, honey? I'm guessing it's about snack time." She looked at Billy and shrugged. "I think this pie is probably cool enough by now, and your grandfather has been drooling over it since it came out of the oven." Paul giggled and went to the sink to wash his hands.

Jacob wouldn't talk on the short ride home. Leah noticed how tightly his hands gripped the steering wheel, but she knew him too well to push for answers. When he was ready, he would tell her what was bothering him.

As soon as the door closed behind them, he wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips to hers. When he came up for air, he breathed, "I really do need you. Now." His fingers were already working on the buttons of her blouse. They undressed each other quickly, but the bedroom was simply too far away. Their naked bodies landed on the plush carpeting, hands and mouths searching, need building to a crescendo. It didn't take long. As they climaxed together, Leah's hoarse cry was strangled as she watched a single tear drip slowly from the corner of Jacob's eye, across his cheek, and onto her upturned face.

He rolled onto his side, his arms holding her body close to his as his face pressed into her hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply of her scent. She could hear their twin heartbeats, first pounding, then gradually slowing to a normal cadence. She waited for him to speak, real fear now clutching at her.

"It's Rachel," he said without preamble. "She's...sick." A sob tore through him, but his jaw tightened. He was determined to get it out, to share even this impossible pain with his soul mate. "Lung cancer. It's bad, Lee."

"But how...I mean, I just saw Paul at the library." Leah frowned, praying that this was some kind of terrible mistake, but Jake was shaking his head.

"She hasn't told him yet. She just doesn't know how. She's been going for tests while he was at work. She didn't want to worry anyone unless it was necessary." His laugh was a short, humorless bark. "Isn't that just like my sister?"

Leah was ready to spring into action. "Okay. First of all, what can we do to help? The kids - they go to the same school as ours, so I can take them. Bring them home. I'll take a leave from the library while she gets treatments so they won't have to stay with anyone else. I'll cook extra meals - and your mom will too. Oh god. Your mom." She deflated visibly, then shook herself and continued.

"My mom will help too. Anything she can do. We'll get her through this, Jake. All of us." She didn't realize she was clinging to him.

"You're my rock, Leah." He kissed her face. "My sanity." Kissed down her neck, nipping at her shoulder. They continued to comfort each other in the only way they knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul sat on Leah's couch, his head in his hands. He spoke in a whisper. "How the fuck do I handle this, Leah? It's not about me - I know that. But I don't think I can do this." He looked up at her, his face streaked with tears. "I'm a failure - as a father, as a husband. What do I tell my kids?

Leah sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You just have to remember you're not alone, Paul. You're never alone. We're all here for you - and for Rachel and the kids. We need a plan. A schedule. Just keep your eyes on the goal - getting her well."

It was hard to look at the pain in his eyes. "But what if…" He couldn't finish the thought.

"NO. We're not thinking like that, Paul. We put one foot in front of the other."

"She's gonna fight, Leah. As hard as she can. God, she's only 38 years old!"

The twins came banging into the kitchen, the screen door slapping against the doorframe as they tumbled into the house. Josh went tearing down the hall, but Jason peered into the living room, his eyes wide. "Uncle Paul?" He hesitated in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Leah patted the couch beside her. Jason sat down, and she slipped her arm around him. "Aunt Rachel is sick, honey. Really sick. Uncle Paul is worried about her. We all are."

His eyes flickered from Paul to his mother. "She's not gonna die, is she Mom?"

Leah pulled him close. "You know I never lie to you and your brother. The truth is - we are going to do everything we possibly can to help Aunt Rach and Uncle Paul to make sure she gets better. That's the best I can do, honey. And you can help too, when you say your prayers every night."

"Okay, Mom." He was avoiding Paul's eyes. "Can I go talk to Josh now?"

"Sure, honey. Go ahead." She kissed his cheek and he escaped.

The treatments were brutal. Rachel would be admitted to the hospital for a day or two and come home exhausted. The children were becoming accustomed to tiptoeing and whispering around the house, and their mother had a hungry, haunted look with dark circles under her eyes. She tried valiantly to eat, but nothing much would stay down and she lost weight. Sarah, Sue, and Leah kept the family fed and tried to come up with meals that would tempt Rachel. Her dark wavy hair was thin and lifeless. Time dragged on.

Paul walked quietly into the darkened bedroom and slipped under the sheets, staying on the edge of his side. The nearness of his imprint still comforted him, but she looked so fragile he was afraid to touch her. She had just endured the last of her chemo, and she was completely drained. They all were.

"Paul? Do you think you could hold me?" She tried to smile in the gloom. "I won't break. Honest."

He couldn't answer past the lump in his throat. He felt her slipping away, day by day, and had never been so frustrated in his life. There seemed to be nothing he could do, though he would gladly have given his life if it would help. He cradled her small form in his arms, and Rachel sighed as she nestled into him. "Better," she said simply.

He woke with a start. "Rach?" he whispered, panic stricken. She was so silent - so cool to his fevered touch.

Her eyes opened slowly, and she smiled. A ghost of the Rachel smile he loved so well. "Is that the sun? I must have really slept. It's been a while."

The change was not dramatic, but he began to see a subtle reversal of the downward spiral. First she started to pick at her food - and to keep it down. The next doctor visit loomed at the beginning of December, and when the date finally arrived Paul took her as always. After the CT scan, he sat next to her, holding her hand, waiting for the doctor as they both held their breath. To their surprise, it was Carlisle Cullen who walked in and seated himself behind the desk with a wide smile. They barely had time to wonder why.

"I asked Dr. Brody to let me give you the good news. I hope you don't mind, but I've been following your progress along with him. There's no sign of tumor, Rachel. We can't call you 'cured' for five years, but it looks like you beat it. Congratulations."

Rachel got shakily to her feet and settled on Paul's lap, wrapping her skinny arms around his neck. She leaned her face against his warm chest as his arms closed around her and his tears dripped, unhindered, onto her hair. Carlisle slipped quietly from the room, leaving them to absorb the news in private.

Rebecca and Solomon arrived on the 23rd in the midst of a snow storm. They shivered on the front porch as they waited for Rachel to open the door. The twins threw their arms around each other; no words were necessary. Paulie and Jaci insisted on dragging the suitcases inside, and Paul opened the vertical blinds to reveal the marshmallow world - so foreign but fascinating to the Hawaiians.

Christmas morning dawned cold and clear. Jaci opened her parents' bedroom door and climbed onto the bed, wiggling her little body between them. Paul grinned. "Is the sun up?"

"Yes, Daddy. I remembered what you said," Jaci assured him.

Rachel kissed her cheek and smiled, stretching. "Okay. I smell coffee, so Aunt Becca must be up already."

Across town, Leah and Jake were enjoying a leisure cup of coffee on the couch, the large tree glowing softly in the corner. "First time we've been up before the boys on Christmas," Jacob commented. "They're growing up, I guess."

Sue Clearwater opened her eyes slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. Charlie was already awake, and he was gazing at her with a satisfied smile. "Merry Christmas, my love."

She smiled back at him. "Mmmm...same to you." She kissed him softly, then settled back onto her pillow. "I love a man with a mustache," she grinned.

Sarah was putting the finishing touches on her Christmas ham. She popped it in the oven and looked out the window over the sink. Right on cue, Billy emerged from the forest. He strode purposefully toward the house, stepping quickly through the deep snow in the blinding sunshine. He looked every inch the chief of his tribe as he stomped his bare feet on the porch before striding into the kitchen. "I know you're not cold, Billy, but go get some clothes on to make ME feel better!"

He gathered his wife into his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "It's gonna be a great day." He patted her butt affectionately before loping up the stairs to find some clothes.

It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
